


PDA

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Couple [LuckDallas] [3]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Rape, like only a little teeny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was almost funny, how flustered Luck got with simple PDA stuff, like holding hands or rubbing noses."</p>
            </blockquote>





	PDA

It was almost funny, how flustered Luck got with simple PDA stuff, like holding hands or rubbing noses. He’d blush and get all stuttery at even the simplest of gestures, and it was almost enough to get Dallas to laugh, but. Knowing the painful history behind it is enough to keep him from doing it.

Luck tells him he was abused when he was thirteen, and sometimes the abuser would do little stuff like that to make him doubt if he was _really_ being hurt or not. The acts still confuse him to this day, and Dallas doesn’t want to make recovery any harder than it has to be for Luck; after all, he’s had to go through the same steps, day after day after day.

Still, whenever Dallas senses that Luck is receptive, he’ll lace their fingers together or steal a kiss, then smile as Luck’s face heats up.


End file.
